Then i heard you flat line
by merlinlovergirl123
Summary: Jack is there to witness the battle between hiccup and the red death, what will happen when things go wrong. - damn this summery sucks. WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.


**I heard you flat line.**

**Woooop my first Hiijack story (kinda) its more of a friendship ship than a ship ship. **

**I was inspired by a song called "not gunna die" by a band called skillet. I would seriously suggest watching their lyric video for not gunna die and rise especially if you're stuck on a angst/whump or whatever sort of story, the video is really powerful. This is only going to be a one-shot. Note for my other story, how to bag a dragon trainer- I will be adding the other chapters but I have 10 exams in one week! Plus had a 10 hour art exam (which isn't as fun as it sounds, trust me) **

Jack stood amongst the crowd of Vikings. His breath latched in his throat as his watched his only friend, his only seer, his only believer fight for the lives of people who didn't even like him. Jack looked all around him, all he could see were the blurred expressions plastered on the faces of the villains. Each face held a story, the others teens faces were the ones that jack focused on the most. He had seen how they were towards his hiccup, he had seen how they would sneer as soon as his back was turned and he had heard harsh words being tossed around about him as if he were not alive. Most of the things he heard he had not told hiccup. He knew how shit they boy felt, which was why they were as close as two could be. Yet now looking at the teens and he could see the fear in their eyes. Drawing his eyes away from the crowd he looked back up to the sky where an epic battle was falling before his eyes. The worst part was there was nothing he could do, if he were to help hiccup he would only make it worse. Since he was the bringer of winter he had a strong detest of fire: which his body would demonstrate whenever it was near a flame. One of the hardest parts about being jack frost was that when someone saw him he could hardly ever go near them.

He remembered one of the first times he ventured near a fire. Let's just say his body instinctively created an ice shield from the fire, causing the area around him to freeze. It was impossible for jack to help hiccup. If he got anywhere near the great beast he would instantly freeze everything. Including hiccup.

So here he stood. On the ground. Watching his best friend risk his life. Jack was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud piercing blast. Looking up once again to the sky he could see a great mushroom cloud of fire and smoke with the great beast the cause of it. He smiled triumphantly. His hiccup had done it! He had defeated the greatest dragon ever seen. Jacks smile quickly slid off his face as he watched the silhouette of hiccup fall into the mass of flames.

_Move._

_Why can't I move?_

_I need to move, I have to go and help hiccup. _

Jacks body stood frozen to the spot. His body unable function, the site before him had placed him in a state of shock. His arms had fallen limply to his sides as if they suddenly weighed a ton, his thoughts had become hazy as if a mist had entered his head and clouded his mind. All noise was drowned out; except for the irregular thumping of his cold heart.

"SON" jack was thrown out of his state of shock when he heard a familiar voice richaschay through the crackling of the fire. It was hiccups da- not he wasn't his dad. A father cared for their child, loved them, and praised them no matter what. This man was not that type of man. This man was the one who had destroyed hiccups life, it was his entire fault. He would not let this man near his hiccup.

He jumped up high over the crowed flying on the back of the wind faster than he had ever done before towards where hiccup had fell. Upon approaching the mass of fire jack could feel his body start to repel, a layer of ice already forming around him. Ignoring this jack pressed on. He could see them now. A small black figure was lying curled up next to the larger form of his best friend. Acting on emotions jack was able to land in the middle of the flames.

"hiccup." His voice was raspy. "hiccup, please get up. P-p-p-please stop messing. Get up, this isn't funny anymore." Jack was becoming more desperate with every single word he spoke, each word was match with one foot step closer to the unmoving body. "you too toothless, stop mucking about" by now jack had reached hiccup.

Hiccup was lying face down in the dirt, his cloths burnt; the smell of burning flesh overwhelmed the area. Jack knelt frown besides hiccup and turned him over so that he was lying across his lap. Tears had already formed in jacks eyes and were currently falling down his face onto hiccups charred hair. "p-p-please come back" jack placed his head on hiccups chest; desperate to hear the sound of life, he needed hiccup and hiccup needed him.

Nothing.

There was no sound. It was over.

The tears flowed more freely now, creating a constant stream down his face. Before he knew it jack was hugging the lifeless body. He was clinging to it like it was a life line. Still muttering.

"hey, c'mon hiccup, you said we were going to have lots of fun together, we were going to visit lots of places. Me you and toothless" at the mention of toothless jack looked up for a moment towards the mighty dragon, he had been hiccups first friend and had done anything for him he followed him everywhere they were inseparable. And hiccup had been true to his word to toothless, they would never be apart. Jack couldn't hold it in anymore he let his emotions flow out of him in one big yell.

The Vikings that had watched the events unfold had also made it through the dying flames just in time to see a large ice barrier encircle the boy and his dragon. Jack had created an ice palace for the boy and his dragon, a place where no-one would be able to reach them (at least not yet) a place where the cruelty of the world didn't exist anymore, a place where there was no laughing or pointing. It was a place of peace. Jack knew that he would have to let go of hiccup sooner or later but right now there was no such item as time. Memories flooded back to jack just snippets of the great times they had…

"_C'mon jack I thought you would be faster than this me and toothless are beating you by a mile."_

"_Ha, you wish"  
….._

"_Hey jack look at this. I created it last night" hiccup held up a small version of jacks staff made out of metal._

…_.._

"_Watch this hiccup"_

_Jack flew around the main centre of berk creating random spots of ice which caused people to fall flat on their backs or in some cases their faces._

"_Jack stop that. Ha-ha in fact don't stop this is fun" _

…

"We had a lot of fun hiccup"


End file.
